1. Technical Field
The invention relates to multidirectional input devices.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-75727 describes a conventional multidirectional input device including a case, an operation lever, first and second rotary members, and first and second detectors. The case has a bottom plate and a boss standing on the bottom plate. The lower end of the operation lever is supported on the boss to allow the operation lever to be tilted. The first and second rotary members are rotatably supported on the case and arranged orthogonal to each other inside the case. The operation lever passes through the first and second rotary members. When the operation lever is tilted, the first and/or second rotary member rotates. The first detector detects the direction and amount of the rotation of the first rotary member. The second detector detects the direction and amount of the rotation of the second rotary member.